Friends forever, Mikey? Always
by whowants2live4ever
Summary: Violet Rose is - was Michael Myers' best friend from child hood. She didn't know what she was to him now though. What happens when Michael breaks out of the sanitarium to find his best friend? I don't own Halloween or any of the characters i own Violet
1. Goodbye Mikey

She drew in a shaky breath and tried to blink away her pained tears. Violet Rose is - was Michael Myers' best friend from child hood. She didn't know what she was to him now though.

Violet looked at Michael as he sat, chained to his chair, like an animal, he had on his orange mask he had made, he made thousands since his time being here in Smiths Grove Sanatarium, he just kept looking down as if he didn't aknowladge her existence, but Violet knew that he was aware she was in the room.

She came to visit him daily, but after months of him not speaking - not even looking at her. Violet had, had enough, her poor heart couldn't take it anymore, Violet looked at him sadly "Today is going to be my last visit...i can't take this anymore...I'm sorry Michael.." She whispered to him. She stood up off of the white seat which matched the full white visiting room and walked over to beside him.

Michael remained looking down at the ground, the only thing that kept everyone knowing he was still alive was the rising and falling of his chest from his deep breaths, Michael was nearly taller than Violet by just sitting! When he was standing though he would tower over her.

Violet leaned down towards his face slowly, he still showed no movement - no reaction what so ever. She gentley kissed his masked cheek "Goodbye Mikey..." She whispered then pulled her face away and walked to the door, the guards opened up the door and she walked out.

Michael's head slowly turned watching Violet leave the sanitarium - leave him. When he could no longer see her his eyes slowly glided to the shatter proof windows, after a few minutes she appeared into view, walking down the path towards the car park. She got into her car and then drove off. Michael once again looked to the ground. 


	2. Memories & Breaking out

Thank you for the reviews from Luv4RobPattz and Lauren they were greatly appreciated :) And I noticed some authors write no flames...well i wouldn't like people to review saying it as just rubbish, if you don't like the story PLEASE tell me how i can improve and what you don't like about it, note that i take all my reviews into account and i also would like peoples ideas, i might not use them but if i do of course all the credit for that part of the story would go to that person

Anyway! I hope you enjoy my new chapter! :)  
_

Violet drove home rather quickly, just going slightly over the speed limit, once she reached Lampkin Lane, she sighed deeply, not even daring to let her eyes wander over to the Myers House, instead she just kept driving down the road until she reached her house, she pulled up into the drive way and quickly got out, she gave a forced smile to her sweet little elderly neighbour. It wasn't that she didn't like her, she just wasn't in the mood.

Violet rushed into her house and slammed the door shut, she leaned her back against it, then slid down to the ground, she felt the tears sting her dark blue eyes. 'Oh god...' she thought to herself. She wiped her eyes after a what seemed like hours of just sitting there and sobbing, she stood up and the first thing she saw was her reflection in the mirror, Her eyes were puffy and red as where her cheeks, she shook her head and walked into her bathroom and splashed some cold water up onto her face, she patted her face dry with a towel and walked into her living room.

The 22 year old's eyes wandered to a picture frame on top of her fire place, in the picture there was a little girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, she had a bright smile on her face and was standing next to a boy with long lblonde hair and light blue eyes, he wore a slight smile on his face. Violet sighed softly "Oh Mikey..." She whispered.

A ten year old Michael sat outside of his house in his clown costume with a glum look on his face, his stupid sister Judith was supposed to be taking him out for trick or treating, but no she was upstairs with her boyfriend and even a ten year old like him knew what they were doing. He could hear the footsteps but didn't look up. Also ten year old Violet sat next to Michael "Hey Mikey!" She chirped "Hi..." He whispered "Happy Halloween!" Violet exclaimed happily "Yeah..." Was his reply, Violet frowned "Hey, Whats wrong?" She asked him, He shook his head "Judith was supposed to take me trick or treating but-" "Her boyfriend?" "Yeah." Michael replied.

Violet shook her head and stood up, she held her hand out to him "Come on..." She said "What?" Michael asked confused, Violet grabbed his hand gently "You are going trick or treating with me!" She told him with a smile, Michael smiled sliightly and nodded "Ok...Thanks..." He said quietly, "Thats what friends are for, right?" "Right."

About an hour and a half later Michael and Violet returned with both of there bags full of candy, Violet giggled "That was fun." She said. Michael smiled "It was..." He said, Michael then turned to Violet when they were outside her house, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, Violet smiled and hugged him back _

Michael's eyes were cold as he was being brought back to his room, the guard was one of the horrible ones "Hey, Mikey!" He taunted using a squeaky high voice which was supposed o be Violets voice "Aw, Mikes! Your little girlfriend left ya?" The guard laughed as they reached Michaels room, He was unchaining Michael, still taunting him "Hey, You think i would have a shot with her, think she wants a real man...Well, she did have a nice little body...I can just imagine what i would like to d-" The gaurd was cut off by Michael grabing him with his now free hands and throwing the guard outside the room, smashing his head repeatedly against the wall.

The guards scream alerted other guards who came running, but of course they were no match for Michael, in less than two minutes the three guards who came running where lying in a pool of blood, one with a broken neck, another was strangled then torn apart and the last, Michael brutally kicked in his face. Michael then walked out of the wards and found the mechanic, Jeff. Michael advanced towards him and snapped his neck, he swiftly swapped clothes with the man and then walked out of the hospital, making his way home to Haddonfield...making his way home, to Violet.  
_

Michael let go of Violet and then backed away "There is something i have to do now...bye Violet.." He said softly, Violet nodded not knowing what Michael was about to do "What is it Michael?" Michael just ignored her "You'll never forget me?" He asked her "Of course i won't! Michael! What is going on?" Violet asked, a little scared now, Michael started walking away from her, "Wait!" Violet called to him, Michael turned around "Friends forever, Mikey?" She called to him, Michael gave a short smile "Always." He answered her then took off running down the street to his house, Leaving Violet standing there confused. 


	3. What have I done?

Violet had fell asleep crying that night, she woke up in her bed and sat up, looking in the mirror she noticed that her eyes were all black underneath from her eyeliner. The girl sighed and shook her head, walking to the bathroom she grabbed a towell and hopped in for a shower.

About half an hour later she stepped out of the shower and made her way back to her room, grabbing a pair of tights, shorts, a Kiss top and a pair of converse. she quickly dried herself off and changed into these clothes and then dried and straightened her hair.  
She walked back into the bathroom, ready to apply her make-up, she frowned at the mirror, looking at the dark circles under her eyes

"_We will never grow up, right_?"

"_Of course not, we will never be adults! They are all boring_!"

Once she had applied her make up Violet grabbed her purse and car keys, she walked to the door and stepped outside before locking the door behind her and walking to her car, she opened the door and climbed inside. Pulling out of the drive-way Violet sighed "Eyes on the road Violet, Don't look...Don't look.." She kept muttering to herself as she drove past the Myers house. Since it was only about 8 in the morning the streets weren't busy so when driving down into the town Violet couldn't help but look when she saw something white out of the corner of her eye but when she turned to get a good look nothing was there. Shrugging it off as her eyes playing tricks on her Violet parked in the Supermarket parking lot and stepped out of her car, she locked it and made her way into the shop, she shivered, feeling as though there were eyes watching her. She grabbed a basket and began to pick up things that she needed like food, toilet roll, kitchen roll, snacks, fruit, er more privite lady things, and she also bought some milk. After paying for her items and walking back to her car she still felt like someone was watching her, and across the road beside a tree she could have sworn she saw a man in a white mask, but when she whizzed back around to get a better look it was gone.

Driving home Violet would feel a drop in her stomach everytime she saw a flash of something white, it was making her skin crawl. Once she was home, she pushed it all to the back of her mind and began to put all of her shopping away. Pouring herself a glass of water and sitting on the couch Violet felt uneasy as the picture of Michael and herself was facing her, it felt like he was looking right at her, judging her. She drummed her fingers nervously against her thing and bit her lower lip, trying not to look at the picture but she simply couldn't help it. She let her eyes glide over to the photo-graph and felt herself frownas Michael was smiling right at her, she looked at the clock; 9:30, she then looked back to the picture and instantly stood up "Thats it, I have to go and see him.." She said aloud to herself, Grabbing her car keys Violet ran out of the door and got into her car. If she left right now she would make the 10 o'clock visit.

Pulling up into the visitors car park Violet quickly got out of the car, remembering to lock it behind her, she saw police cars and ambulences all over the place, she tried to ignore it and ran into the building, a police man stopped her "Whoa! Where you goin' there, Missy? Ya ain't aloud past, don't ya know what happened er'?" The Police man asked her with his thick country accent, Violet shook her head "N-no, Officer I didn't catch the news last night..But i really need to visit someone, if you'll just let me past.." She tried to squeeze by him but he stood his ground "No can do missy! Visiting is cancelled till we get to the bottom of the escape." The officer argued "Escape? Look, just PLEASE! Let me in PLEASE. I really have to see someone!" She exclaimed "Officer Gerald. Please escort this young lady outside!" The officer barked at a younger man "Yes sir." Answered the younger man as he took Violet outside "Now miss, just give me the name of who you want to visit and i'll pass the message on." He said kindly, Violet sighed as ran her hand through her hair, she had to SEE him "His name is Michael...Michael Myers.." Violet answered. The office was already writing but stopped when she said Myers, he face fell "Oh...Michael Myers?" He asked and then did that thing all police officers do when there about to break bad news "Was he a close relative?" HE asked. Violets eyes widened, Was?, She shook her head "No, he is my friend...W-what do you mean by 'was' officer?" She asked, looking scared now, Officer Gerald sighed "What's your name miss?" He asked "V-violet Rose...Officer, what do you mean by was!" She repeated her self, louder this time

Officer Gerald sighed once again "Miss Rose, I'm sorry to tell you this but Michael Myers broke out of his room yesterday and killed three guards and th mechanic, we don't know where he is, but he has changed into the mechanics cloth-" "WHAT?" Violet exclaimed horrified, Making some police officers look over "Escape, killed? What! No! No! No! Your wrong! Your lying! He was here!" She screamed, some of the other police officers walked over trying to calm her down. But Violet ran before they reached her,"Miss! Miss come back! Miss!" The officers shouted. There were tears pouring down her face, once she was driving away in her motor she began to sob "What have i done..What have i done.." She whispered over and over.

_"You'll won't forget me and leave me will you?"_

_"Of course not, Mikey! It's me and you, together forever!"_

_"No matter what?"_

_"No matter what."_


	4. You're in trouble now

Ok, i feel really bad that I haven't updated in a while, and im soooo sorry if you guys don't like this chapter.

Violet's vision was blurred by her tears, making her driving a little rocky, she was begining to go more over the speed limit than before. Some one mus have been watching over her because she made it home without crashing her car.

She slammed the car door shut making one of her neighbours who was walking his dog look over at her "Everything alright, Vi?" He asked but was ignored as Violet ran into her house. She began screaming, tears pouring down her cheeks "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" She screamed in to her hands.

She had forgot to turn her television off when she left and it was now blaring on the news.

_"BREAKING NEWS! LAST NIGHT MASS MURDERER MICHAEL MYERS ESCAPED HIS ROOM, POLICE ARE PATROLING AREAS, CITAZINS ARE BEING WARNED NOT TO LEAVE THEIR HOMES UNLESS NESSACERY!"_

Another scream errupted from Violet as she sunk to the floor, "I'm so sorry, Mikey! I'm so fucking sorry!" She sobbed aloud.

It was like she was going crazy and before she could think she had ran out of the house, leaving the door wide open, she sprinted down the street right in to the woods. They used to go there, Michael and herself because Michael liked the quiet. She didn't know what she was doing here, she was a wreck.

Mascara was smudged down her cheeks, her eyes watery. She was in the middle of the woods, in the pitch black, she didn't know how long she was in the house for or how long she had been running, but it must have been around midnight by now. Boy time flies when your a guilt filled bitch.

She stood silently, shaking slightly from her silent tears. She must have stood there like that for about an hour until she heard a snap behind her, it wasn't right behind her, but it wasn't miles away either, it was close. Violet spun around but there was nothing there.

Then she felt someone breathing down the back of her neck...


	5. Unexpected meeting, Unexpected feelings

Violet whizzed around and came face-to-chest- with a solid, tall man. He was clad in a mechanics overalls and a white Captain Kirk mask. She yelped and stumbled back, she tripped over a tree stump and fell to the ground, landing on her back.

She knew. She knew right away it was him.

She didn't even know she was crying again until she spoke and her voice was wavering "P-please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." She cried.

Michael looked down at her, his eyes went from expressionless to betrayal. She thought he would hurt her?

Violet whimped on the ground, she must have looked pathetic, but why? why was she scared? She had never been scared of Michael before.

In one swift movement Michael was hovering over her as she looked at him with terrified eyes, He tilted his head to the side as her chest rose and fell with shaky breaths. He just stared at her until she would get the message.

Violet slowly stopped crying as she stared at him, he wasn't going to hurt her...She slowly and hesitantly reached her hand up, she moved her hand towards his face and barley even touch the mask when he quickly moved back and glared at her, Violet flinched "I'm sorry." She whispered, His eyes softened.

"Why won't you let me see your face?" She asked.

He just stared at her before his own hand moved up to her face and wiped away the mascara stained tears, his hands were rough and very large. She just let him wipe the tears away. She then realised this was the first time they had been this close since before they had taken him away.

After about a solid ten minutes of silence Violet finally spoke again "They lie don't they? You didn't do it, You couldn't have." She spoke softly. Michael's jaw clenched under his mask, but of course Violet couldn't see it.

Silence.

Violet gulped "You've been gone for so long, I hated seeing you in there...I was going to come back today, but you were gone..." She announced. Michael tilted his head.

Violet's lips twitched downwards "Why don't you speak anymore? I miss your voice, It's like i have forgotten what it sounds like." She confessed. Once again he just stared.  
"Are you made at me?" She asked. Silence again, after a couple of minutes Michael slowly shaked his head.

Michael never did understand why Violet asked that question, she asked it before, when they were 8, they were on the swings and Michael hadn't been talking when she asked the question. He could never be mad at her, she was the only one who cared about him.

"What happens now?" Violet asked just as Michael easily scooped her up bridal style, he looked down at her and she kept her mouth shut, she suddenly felt tired and before she knew it she had fallen asleep in the arms of Michael Myers as he casually walked down the street at 2 o'clock in the morning towards his home. 


End file.
